


Warmth - King Boo/Luigi

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [12]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Slightly different ending, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks (kinda), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: This was just a sudden idea that I thought that would be a bit adorable so yeah
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Warmth - King Boo/Luigi

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sudden idea that I thought that would be a bit adorable so yeah

At first, he didn't notice the small warmth that appeared in his chest the first time the men the man in green which lasted for a minute. It wasn't until much later as he started to secretly stalk the man that he started to notice the warmth in his chest which made him confused mostly because he's dead therefore only feels the cold. At first he wanted to simply ignore the feeling and continue on with his mission but then he suddenly remembered something that someone had told him in his early days as a young boo.

Within the Boo community, there are a thing called soulmates which was said to be rare to find and when found, was said to be valued and protected.

So the knowledge of actually being able to find his soulmate was a complete shock for him, especially that his soulmate was a live human and himself was a dead ghost, a boo no less. So he made sure to keep it to the back of his mind and tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest throughout his mission, only to fail halfway as he couldn't ignore the warm any longer. Soon enough, his mission changed from capturing both the red and green men to fully protecting his soulmate from any dangers along with the help of his boo servants, whom fully understood the situation.

Once King Boo managed to secretly help the green man save the red man as well as restoring the mansion, he made sure to command the other boos to escape without notice and soon disappeared himself since he knew that his soulmate would never believe him about them being destined to be together which he was surprisingly okay with it. King Boo did learn one main thing about his soulmate was that the green man was extremely terrified of ghosts, so that would have included himself which had hurt him for a moment but pushed the pain away and was simply glad for the green man to be alive.

Even though he knew that they would never be together, King Boo always made sure to watch over Luigi and keeping him as safe as possible and maybe they would meet face-to-face in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet oneshot though I might make a part two with Luigi's POV but idk


End file.
